School Festival Mayhem
by panda-cat69
Summary: Yuki's class is doing a play for the school festival. With sudden developments, a rewritten play, and unexpectant danger, will the Zweilts, Yuki, and Luka be able to save the school? Or will everything go up in smoke and flames? Some Original Character's too. Please read and respond! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Introduction

**Hello! This is my first time writing a fic for this manga, so please bear with me if I make them OOC. I don't mean to, it just happens. Anyway, I fell in love with the manga and anime (though it felt rushed at the end :S Didn't like the ending) and this little idea popped into my head. So I decided to share it all with you guys! I was kinda sad that there weren't that many stories in English, so I decided to contribute! Anyway, this isn't the actual chapter but of what you need to know. Prologuey-ish? I think not xP **

**Dislaimer: If I was the owner I'd kill this awesome manga, and thankfully I'm not so it will continue to rock like the Rocky Mountains ;D**

Here is a list of things to keep in mind:

~ Sairi and Lia aren't introduced into the story yet (their super new and I have no clue what their characters are like)

~ Kuroto isn't enrolled in school yet (if he ever is)

~The nurse of the school is part of the Giou clan (it even said so in the extra story of " The Prince and the Wildling")

~ I recommend reading up to vol. 8 just for background information of characters. This story doesn't have a real time line and I don't mention any previous battles

~ The most important thing is that Opasts (though all are powerful) have different classes. The highest ranking ones are the General Class and they wear military uniforms. The lesser Opasts wear regular clothes like Ashley.

**And that's basically it for now. I hope you enjoy the actual chapter! **

**But seriously, I loved the part in the anime where Luka (they picked THE best voice actor for him) said**

_I'll say it as many times as you wish._

**So much feels! I love his voice~!**


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Here's the actual chapter! I got addicted to writing this story, and I seriously want interactions between Yuki and Luka to be like this in the manga, or at least cute and fluffy. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: panda-cat69 might be part cat, but she's also part panda and isn't the cute kitty who writes this manga (I'm referencing Odagiri's little author notes x3). Plus she doesn't have a black rabbit for an editor (or an editor at all for that matter). **

* * *

Yuki sighed from where he was sitting on the couch in the living room of Twilight Hall.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Tsukumo asked him.

"Oh! It's nothing," he hastily assured him. All the Zweilts and Luka looked at him.

"Is it about the school festival?" Toko asked.

"Yes," he admitted.

"A school festival? That sounds like a lot of fun," Tachibana said excitedly.

"It is! My class is doing a café," Toko said excitedly.

"I'm not going," Kuroto stated with his arms crossed.

"Why not?" Toko demanded, hands on her hips.

"There's no point," he said, annoyed. Toko opened her mouth to reply but Senshiro stopped her.

"I'd like to go. What kinds of things are you serving?" he asked her.

"Hmm," she said, putting her forefinger on her chin in thought.

"Well, rice crackers and some sweets with red bean paste," she listed, ticking them off on her fingers. Kuroto's ears perked like a cats.

"Some mochi, rice dumplings… Oh! And green tea ice cream too!" she continued to list.

"So Japanese sweets then?" Senshiro guessed.

"Yup!" Toko replied with a smile.

"What room is your classroom?" Kuroto suddenly asked.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Toko huffed with a pout, frowning.

"Well, since Senshiro wants to," Kuroto replied.

"Kuroto-kun really loves his Japanese sweets, doesn't he," Yuki said to Senshiro with a smile. Senshiro smiled back at Yuki.

"Yes, he does."

"What's everyone else doing?" Tachibana asked.

"A fortune-telling booth," Shusei said.

"Shusei's the fortune-teller," Hotsuma added.

"You'll do great," Yuki told Shusei, earning him a small smile.

"Thanks."  
"Ain't anyone better than Shusei," Hotsuma boasted, referring to Shusei's God's Eyes.

"We're doing a café too," Tsukumo added into the conversation, popping a chocolate into his mouth.

"What are you serving?" Senshiro asked.

"Chocolate, cakes, cookies…" Kuroto made a face, making a mental note not to visit Tsukumo's class.

"Yuki-chan!" Toko said out of nowhere, surprising him.

"What is it, Toko-chan?"

"Has your class decided on anything yet?" she asked him curiously.

"Um, yes," Yuki said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Some dumb play," Hotsuma said absently with a wave of his hand.

"A play? What's it about?" she asked him excitedly.

"Um, well…" he said hesitantly, which Luka noticed.

"Some seriously screwed up version of Sleeping Beauty," Hotsuma answered.

"Eeee! I want to see it!" Toko exclaimed, a sparkling aura surrounding her. She clasped her hands together and looked dreamily off into the distance.

"I want to see Yuki-chan on stage!" she daydreamed before whirling on him.

"What part are you playing, Yuki-chan? Please tell me one of the main characters!" Toko bombarded him. Yuki laughed nervously.

"I-it's not that important. I'm going to sleep, good night everyone," Yuki said hastily, fleeing the room. Everyone watched him leave worriedly.

"Isn't Yuki-chan acting a bit strange?" Toko asked.

"Yeah," they all agreed. No one noticed Luka slip silently out the room.

"Can't blame him," Hotsuma said, making all the attention focus on him.

"Don't keep secrets now," Tachibana said.

"Everyone picked him for it," Hotsuma added.

"Hotsuma," Shusei said, signalling him to tell them.

"Yuki's the princess."

* * *

Yuki sighed as he stood outside and slumped over the little stone wall at his regular spot on top of Twilight Hall.

"What's wrong," Luka asked behind him.

"Luka. It's nothing," Yuki assured him as Luka stood beside him.

"You know that's not true," Luka said. Yuki smiled at him.

"You're right," he admitted, looking at the night sky.

"It's about the play," he admitted. Luka didn't say anything, just listen silently.

'_He always makes me feel better_,' Yuki thought before telling his story.

* * *

"_Okay everyone, settle down," the teacher called to the class. _

"_We're going to decide the roles now," he continued, writing the cast on the board. _

"_Let's start with the dragon."_

"_Renjou!" Anzu Mashiba nominated. _

"_Hey!" Hotsuma yelled in objection. _

"_Yeah. He'd be perfect for that," everyone agreed among themselves in a murmur. _

"_Hey! I didn't say I would!" Hotsuma yelled, making everyone go silent. They all watched him nervously. Yuki didn't like the tension in the air and tried to think of something to get rid of it. _

"_Yuki Giou!" Anzu said, startling him. _

"_Y-yes?"_

"_You live with Renjou, right?" she questioned him. _

_Y-yes," he said nervously, feeling everyone look at him and whisper. _

"_Then tell him he's gotta do it!" she said, pointing at the person in question with a flourish. _

"_Hey! I don't…" Hotsuma trailed off, seeing how Yuki look conflicted. Yuki wanted to help, but he didn't want to force Hotsuma to do anything he didn't want to. _

"_Tch," Hotsuma said, looking away. _

"_Fine," he relented, making Anzu smile triumphantly. He glared daggers at her, but she didn't care. _

'_Mashiba-san is so brave,' the class thought. The teacher coughed, earning back everyone's attention again. _

"_Since that's decided who wants to be the fairies?" _

"_Mashiba!" Hotsuma nominated, bent on getting revenge. _

"_Sorry, I'm on the newspaper club. I gotta go to the other classes to get a scoop," she smirked. _

"_That is true. Anyone else?" the teacher asked as Hotsuma continued glaring at Anzu. Two other girls were nominated, and only one spot was left. A name popped into Hotsuma's head. _

"_Yoshino," he said, surprising everyone. _

"_M-me?" Shiori Yoshino pointed to herself in surprise. Everyone looked at each other. _

"_Sure. Why not?" they all agreed since no one else wanted it. _

"_Then it's decided. Is that okay?" the teacher asked. _

"_Y-yes," she said._

"_You'll do great," her friends assured her. _

"_Thanks," she said, looking at Hotsuma with a smile. _

"_Who's going to be the princess?" the teacher asked. _

"_Me!" Kimiko Inoue exclaimed, raising her hand as she stood. _

"_It has to be me," Kimiko said, flipping her wavy brown hair over her shoulder. _

"_Anyone else?" Everyone looked at each other and around the room. _

"_How about Giou-kun?" one of the girls asked. The class talked animatedly among themselves. _

"_Why Giou-kun?"_

"_But he's a guy."_

"_Well, he is pretty cute."_

"_I think he'd do a great job."_

"_It'd be interesting."_

"_I want to see that!" everyone said around the room. _

"_Everyone, calm down," the teacher instructed, which they all followed. Yuki was flustered at being nominated for a female role. _

"_We'll do a vote. Put your hand up if you want Inoue as the princess." Kimiko was the only one to put her hand up. No one really liked her, with her obnoxious personality. She acted like she was the queen, as if she was superior just because she's the star of the theatre group. No one wanted her as the delicate princess. Yuki seemed like a far better choice, even if he is a guy._

"_Giou." It was unanimous and it was decided. _

"_Are you fine with that?" the teacher asked him. Everyone looked at him expectantly, a hopeful look in their eyes. _

"_Y-yes," he agreed, caving under the pressure. It'd be a decision he'd regret. _

* * *

"So that's what happened," Yuki concluded, feeling lighter.

"What do you want to do?" Luka asked him, placing his elbow on the wall and rested his head in his hand, looking at Yuki. Yuki thought about it a bit and came to a conclusion.

"I'm happy they wanted me to play such an important role. I want to have fun with everyone. So, I'll do it," he said confidently to Luka. Luka smiled, happy that Yuki no longer felt conflicted. Yuki turned towards Luka nervously, making him curious.

"Luka, can I ask you a favour?" Yuki asked.

"Anything," Luka replied, making Yuki smile. Yes, he knew Luka would do anything for him.

"Can you help me practice?"

"Of course."

* * *

"So that's what happened," Toko said in understanding. Kuroto was irritated. It made him think back to all the comments people made about him being pretty like a girl.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it," Shusei said with a sigh.

"We just have to cheer him on and watch his wonderful performance," Tachibana announced. They all agreed on that.

"Who's the prince?" Senshiro asked.

"Some guy," Hotsuma said vaguely, not caring.

"Aw, I wanted to see Yuki-chan as the prince," Toko said.

"But I think he'll make a great princess too," she said with a slight frown, slightly conflicted.

"Yuki will be amazing in whatever role he plays," Tsukumo said, eating more chocolate.

"You're right," she said, hugging her little brother happily.

"Who's the evil witch who preys on our fair princess?" Tachibana asked, making weird gestures as he tried to pretend to be an evil witch. Hotsuma smirked.

"The perfect person for the role. That Inoue girl."

* * *

"Good morning," Yuki greeted the next day, with Luka following beside him.

"Good morning," everyone greeted.

"Yuki-chan, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable yesterday," Toko apologized sadly.

"It's okay, Toko-chan," Yuki assured her.

"If there's anything you need, you can always ask us," Tsukumo said.

"Thank you everyone," Yuki said with a warm smile.

"I already told 'em your role," Hotsuma spoke up, surprising Yuki.

"You'll do great," Senshiro said with a smile.

"Thank you, Senshiro-san," Yuki thanked.

"Yuki-chan will be perfect for any role!" Toko exclaimed before she and Tsukumo locked Yuki in a double sibling hug, annoying Luka.

"We'll cheer you on," they told him. Yuki was happy they cared so much.

"Thank you."

"We'll have to record it," Tachibana piped up. Toko looked very enthusiastic as she replied.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Yuki sighed at the top of the manor in his usual spot again, the stars twinkling above him. Everything was going smoothly for the play, and his rehearsals with Luka were helping. His class had rewritten Sleeping Beauty to be sadder, darker, and more romantic; wanting to make an impression. Thankfully he got over his initial embarrassment, but Luka's intense gaze on his always swept him away. He felt like he could get lost in those pools of silver for eternity, and wouldn't mine one bit. The festival was in a couple of days, and even though everyone told him he was doing great, he was still nervous.

"Yuki."

"Luka," Yuki said, turning as Luka walked over to Yuki.

"You're still worried," Luka stated beside Yuki, looking intently at his face.

"Yes," he admitted.

"I don't care about this play," Luka said, making Yuki look at him.

"All I care about is your happiness," Luka said. Yuki's eyes widened before his face softened.

"Thank you, Luka. I am happy." Luka always made him calmer and relaxed. He made him forget his worries, leaving him feel safe and secure.

"Will it help if we practice again?" Luka asked. Yuki nodded.

"Yes." Luka took Yuki's hands in his and Yuki blushed. This scene always made him feel funny and embarrassed. It always sounded so real, like something Luka would say.

"Are you unhurt?" Luka asked, placing his hand on Yuki's cheek.

"Yes," Yuki said, placing his hand over Luka's.

"I knew you'd come for me," Yuki softly said.

"I will always come for you," Luka replied, his eyes soft.

"But you're hurt. If you stay with me, you'll always be in danger," Yuki said, his eyes glistening with tears. It was true. Luka had gotten hurt because of him so many times, and it pained him.

"I will stay by your side. I will gladly welcome the danger that comes with it. I will protect you," Luka softly vowed, his eyes never leaving Yuki's.

"Why? Why would you do this for me?" he desperately asked.

"Because I want to." Luka released his hands and knelt on one leg, his left fist on the ground and his right hand over his heart.

"By life is your shield. My body is your sword," he said as he gazed up into Yuki's eyes, his eyes speaking the truth.

"Everything I am is in your hands. My past, present, and future." Yuki covered his hands over his mouth, his tears building up.

"But why? Why would you go so far? I'm not worth it." Luka stood up.

"No matter who says you aren't or forsake me for my choice, I will always choose you. To me, you are worth it," Luka stated. Yuki shook, close to breaking down.

"I will not betray you," Luka said as he brushed a stray tear away that fell.

"How," Yuki's voice cracked, full of emotions.

"How can you give up everything for me?" Luka smiled softly at him and his words rang true.

"Because I love you." There was so much conviction and truth in his words, they were undeniable and Yuki broke down crying. Luka enveloped him in his embrace, and Yuki cried into his chest.

"Thank you," he sobbed. He looked up at Luka and placed a hand on his cheek, tears still streaming down Yuki's face.

"I love you," he softly said. Luka placed his hand over Yuki's and gave him the tenderest of looks before wrapping him in his arms again. Yuki cried and cried while Luka held him, a solid presence that he latched on to. Yuki finally calmed down before pulling away slowly.

"Sorry for crying so much," Yuki apologized. Luka only looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked. Yuki smiled.

"I'm fine," he assured him.

"Thank you for helping me practice, Luka," Yuki thanked. Luka nodded, still watching him carefully.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night, Luka," Yuki said before heading indoors. Luka watched him leave and disappear inside before placing his hands on the wall and leaned against them. He stared at the stone with a conflicted expression, his body tense. His eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Damn it."

* * *

Yuki closed the door to his room and sighed, leaning against it. He looked at his open window, moon light softly streaming in as his curtains softly moved in the breeze. There was another reason that scene with Luka made him feel weird. He felt it every time. He and Luka bared their souls to each other, and he didn't know why.

* * *

**Wheee! There's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! I also hope that the fandom for this manga continues to grow! It's such a great story. Anyway, next chapter will be the School Festival! I apologize for the little plot hole later on in advance, but I couldn't think of a way to get rid of it that wasn't to round about. So forgive me. Anyway, Ciao for now! Yuki x Luka forever! **


	3. Party Crasher

**Here's another chapter guys! Thank you for the support! I had a nice dream, which involved Yuki and Luka getting married! So since I felt so happy, and full of fangirling mayhem thanks to that and tumbler (I haven't been able to read volume 9 & 10 yet :'( those lucky people!) I wanted to spread some joy and hopefully bring a smile to your day! :D Hope you enjoy it!**

_**To Fireblaze: **__** Thanks so much for reviewing (especially for being my first reviewer!)! I'm glad you think it's funny and that they're not OOC! I think Hotsuma would make a great dragon ;) You're review made my day x3**_

_**To Chocolate: **__**Hahahaha, I love that fact too! It was just too tempting :D I thought it'd be a nice (?) surprise for Luka. I originally came up with this when I tried thinking about a Halloween Party (it lacked A LOT so I scrapped it) at Twilight Hall and thought I'd make Yuki dress up as his female self and just confuse Luka (and other cute, fluffy and heart-warming scenes). But Yuki totally is the type, and his female look is so pretty! It just begs for some cross-dressing ;D I'm glad you love it!**_

**P.S- in case I confused you guys, Kimiko Inoue is an OC, which you probably already know [ using (kimi) "empress" combined with (ko) "child"; and her last name (Inoue) "above the wall"] and there are more OC's to come! But they're basically insignificant-ish really, so just focus on the actual characters ;3 **

**P.P.S- Yuki's costume looks like the colour page of volume 7 when Elegy made that memory copy of female Yuki. He looks exactly like that except for the chains, so please keep that in mind! I'm sorry if I don't describe it well enough. **

**Disclaimer: Yuki and Luka would already be together (forever!) if I owned it, but since they aren't I don't own it. PLEASE REMEMBER LUKA ALREADY, YUKI! **

* * *

Tachibana whistled.

"Wow. It sure is festive," Tachibana said as they walked through the school gates.

"It is," Senshiro agreed with a smile.

"Let's get some food already," Kuroto complained, making Senshiro chuckle. Luka followed silently behind them, everyone ignoring the stares and whispers around them.

"Ohmygod! They're so hot!"

"Is he a celebrity?"

"We're so lucky!"

"Thank you, God!" the surrounding girls squealed and a swarm of them flocked around them, asking them to visit their classrooms and giving them free food. They backed away slightly as Luka totally ignored them and walked over to Tachibana.

"Where's Yuki's play?" Luka asked. The girls started whispering amongst themselves.

"Yuki?"

"Does he mean Yuki Giou, the cute first-year?"

"He has to be!"

"Does that mean he's going to watch it?" News spread like wild fire and the girls ran for the theatre, wanting to grab a seat to see the hot guy and the cute first-year.

"Oh yes! We have to watch every second of our precious princess's performance. Come along now," Tachibana said to Luka, annoying him endlessly.

"You can do whatever you guys want since I'm recording it! Just make sure to watch his second performance!" Tachibana called over his shoulder as he and Luka disappeared in the crowd. Now Senshiro and Kuroto were left alone with the girls, who pressed in closer once the hot, but intimidating, guy left. Senshiro tried to politely turn them down, but more kept asking. Kuroto was getting annoyed at the crazy, squealing girls.

"Wah, you're so pretty!" one said to him, raising his irritation bar by 10.

"Are you a model? Are you free?" more asked him. Kuroto kept ignoring them, his irritation increasing rapidly.

"He's as pretty as a girl!" Kuroto snapped, the meter exploding. He grabbed Senshiro's wrist and dragged him out of the crowd of crazy girls, glaring at anyone who came near him.

"The food better be worth it," Kuroto grumbled, making Senshiro laugh as he continued being dragged. '_You're just too cute sometimes.'_

* * *

"Welcome," Toko greeted at the door of her classroom. The place was packed and noisy with chatter.

"Senshiro! Kuroto!" Toko exclaimed as they entered.

"Hello. That's a cute kimono you have on," Senshiro commented on.

"Thank you," Toko said with a smile. Her kimono was light pink with dark pink cherry blossoms on the corners and edges of the kimono. Her hair was in a high pony tail, tied with a dark pink bow with black and white tassels at the ends, her obi the same colour as her bow. Toko jerked and felt a chill go down her spine. All the girls were glaring daggers at her back, jealous of Toko for knowing the two hot guys and talking to them.

"U-um, let me take you to your seat," Toko said nervously, leading them to a window seat. Senshiro and Kuroto studied their menus. The glares never left Toko until she left, and a girl sprung on the opportunity to talk with them. She walked to their table but hesitated, growing flustered.

"What can I get you?" she asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed with how good looking they are. She thanked her lucky stars for this opportunity as the others looked at her in jealousy.

"I'll have some rice crackers, rice dumplings, and green tea ice cream, please," Senshiro said with a smile, making the girl blush.

"Kuroto?" he asked, not noticing the effect he had on the girl. Kuroto put his menu down and looked at her in the eyes, making her gulp.

"Everything."

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"I want everything on the menu," Kuroto repeated. She sweated nervously.

"Um, coming right up," she said hastily, fleeing. Senshiro gazed at Kuroto and smiled with that adoring look on his face, not noticing the fleeing girl. There was only thing he was thinking about. Now, what should he do for Kuroto when they got back?

* * *

Shusei watched everyone in a crystal ball placed on a cushion, a dark purple cloth over the table.

"Excuse me," a female voice said, entering the tent.

"Please, take a seat," Shusei said, gesturing to the vacant chair in front of the table. The woman sat down, her face red. '_Ohmygod he's so hot!'_ kept running in her head over and over. He looked like a prince with his white suit and cape. Gold lines bordered the jacket and cape. All the decorations on his costume was gold in colour; from the epaulets (ornamental shoulder pieces) and the chains connected to the left shoulder and the cross on his breast pocket, to the buttons, belt, and the intricate design on his collar.

"What can I do for you?" Shusei asked, bringing her back to reality.

"I lost my cellphone and can't find it," she told him.

"Let me see," he said, his hands hovering on the side of the crystal as he gazed at it.

"Have you been to a stall that sells accessories?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, surprised.

"You dropped it there. It seems like a second-year that runs the stall has it, and she's waiting for the owner to return," he told her.

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully, amazed at his detail and accuracy. She left to retrieve it, hoping she'd lose something again so she can come again. Shusei sighed as the curtain closed. He didn't know he was wearing the outfit, it didn't even look like a fortune tellers. The girls had been adamant however, and here he was, wearing the decorative suit and cape. His pants were white too, and he'd been forced to wear dress shoes. He looked at the crystal ball again and made sure everyone was okay. For some reason, he had a bad feeling. He just hoped it wasn't a premonition.

* * *

"Murasame-kun," a group of girls called.

"Yes?" Tsukumo asked as he turned around with a smile, making the girls blush.

"We wanted to give you some chocolate," they exclaimed, extending their hands out.

"Thank you," he said with a smile, making them swoon. They all thought he looked great as a waiter, with a white buttoned down shirt and a black vest on top. He wore black pants with black dress shoes, a white apron tied around his waist. Tsukumo ate the chocolate as the girls went back to work, oblivious to the stares he got from the girls as he kept his ears open. Shusei seemed to be bothered by something, saying something felt wrong, and he wasn't going to ignore it. He really hoped it was just their imagination.

* * *

"There are a lot of people out there," the group backstage murmured as they peeked behind the curtain. Hotsuma swore. He really didn't want to do this. Shiori blushed as she looked at Hotsuma, thinking he looked great like all the other girls thought, even if they were afraid of him. Intimidating or not, you had to admit Hotsuma was very good looking. Donning a suit that looked like Shusei's, Hotsuma's was black with a red cape. All the gold had been replaced with silver, but a black border on the cape. Silver buttons trailed down the centre, and a cross medal was attached to his breast pocket. A black dragon lay in the center of the red cape in flight. Suddenly, he heard the girls squeal in the dressing room and went to investigate the source of annoyance.

"Kyaa~, Giou-kun is so cute!"

"He looks cuter than me," they said when Yuki stepped out and Hotsuma froze. With a long flowing wig that was kept down, it matched his original hair colour; Yuki wore a long, very light pastel lilac dress that was loose and flowing at the hips. It had a square neckline with a ruffle like cut and slightly puffy shoulders. The long sleeves had a band of white beads around his wrists that made the ends flair, an intricate purple pattern on the ends of the material. A light pink rose sat in the middle of the neckline, and Yuki also wore a ruffled chocker made of the same fabric, the same design along the center as the sleeves. A matching band of white beads circled it and in the center of the band was a large purple bead. Hotsuma was in shock. Dressed like that, Yuki looked exactly like his previous incarnation. Yuki looked around nervously in a flustered panic. Everyone kept saying how cute he was, and that he looked like a beautiful, flat-chested girl.

"Hotsuma," Yuki said when he spotted him, gathering up his dress so he could run to him.

"They really over did it," Hotsuma grumbled, running his hand through his hair. Yuki nervously laughed in agreement.

"Everyone, get into position!" the director yelled. Yuki said goodbye to Hotsuma and quickly left. Hotsuma walked to the curtain and leaned against the wall, peeking around the curtain. Everyone was looking in one direction, and he found Luka as the source as he leaned against the wall beside Tachibana. He released the curtain. One for sure, Luka was in for one hell of a surprise.

* * *

"Ooooh, it's starting," Tachibana said excitedly, pulling out his camcorder as the lights in the theatre turned off. Luka just continued to stare at the stage. A spot light came on and a girl walked on stage.

"Thank you all for coming out today. This isn't your average fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty. It's the love story between a princess with special powers and a warrior, and they fall madly in love. This is about their love, loyalty, and devotion to each other, as well as overcoming obstacles. I hope you enjoy it," she concluded before bowing.

The scene opened with the birth of the princess and the first two fairies bestowed their gifts of beauty and benevolence. Smoke appeared on the stage and Kimiko appeared. She cursed the princess to die by pricking herself on the thorn of a rose on her sixteenth birthday, before walking away, laughing evilly as she went. Shiori bestowed her gift last, countering the witch's curse by changing it so that the princess will sleep instead and true loves kiss will wake her. The king ordered all the roses to be disposed of and burned. The scene closed and opened to a dark and evil room, where the evil witch Kimiko resided.

"Damn it!" she screamed in outrage, flinging things off the table.

"Those damn meddling fairies!" She visibly calmed down before walking up to her crystal ball.

"No matter," she said, touching it.

"The princess's powers of protection may be the only thing that can stop me, but if she's asleep, she can't do anything.

"All I have to do is rid of her when she does, and her powers will be mine!" she gleefully said before laughing madly as the lights went out and the scene ended.

"Ooh, it's so dark and serious, riiight Luka-kun?" Tachibana said to Luka pointedly, but he just ignored him. Yuki's scene was up.

"Fifteen years later and the princess grew up into a beautiful woman. She snuck out into her favourite spot outside the castle, into an open clearing." The curtains parted and revealed Yuki, sitting on the ground with trees and bushes off to the side.

"Oh my god. She's so hot!"

"Wait, isn't that supposed to be a guy?"

"No way," the crowd murmured as Luka froze. '_Yu…ki-…?' _Luka thought to himself in shock. Tachibana whistled.

"Yuki-kun is so cute," he commented as his eyes and the camcorder were glued to the stage, not noticing Luka's inner turmoil. Luka didn't reply and could only continue to stare at Yuki. Yuki looked nervous, and he glanced at the crowd as the murmurs didn't die down. He caught Luka's eyes and calmed down, feeling much calmer knowing he was there. Yes, Yuki was Yuki, no matter what form Yuki took. After all, they shared the same soul.

Yuki sighed loudly on stage, making everyone go silent as they listened.

"Why was I born with such powers?" Yuki wondered out loud, looking at his hands.

"If this power is meant for protecting, why am I always in the castle?" he continued, looking at the ceiling. His expression became sad as he continued to stare up.

"Does no one need me?" he whispered. Everyone was entranced with his performance.

"No one needs you," a voice called out. Yuki looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, an assassin jumped out of the bushes and onto the stage, startling Yuki.

"You must be the Princess," he said, slowly moving towards Yuki.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter, since you're about to die!" Luka twitched and his eyes narrowed. He would not allow anyone to harm Yuki, whether it was a play or otherwise. The assassin unsheathed his sword and charged at Yuki. Yuki watched with wide eyes as he charged, sword pointed directly at him. Footsteps pounded across the stage, and a guy in warriors clothing ran in front of Yuki, blocking the strike and defeated the assassin, who fled. He knelt in front of Yuki and offered a hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face a bit pink.

"Yes," Yuki answered, placing his hand in his. He pulled Yuki to his feet.

"Why are you out here by yourself? It's dangerous."

"I know. Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"Just a wandering warrior," he replied, not meeting Yuki's eyes. He was just too beautiful and looking at him made him even more flustered than he already is. The curtains closed and the warrior sighed out loud as the people back stage went to get the next scene ready.

"Calm down."

"You should look in his eyes," they told him as Yuki went backstage.

"I'm trying to," he replied, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, do your best," they said as they went backstage.

At the witch's hideout, the assassin knelt in front of Kimiko.

"Have you completed your task?" she asked. The assassin gulped.

"No. There was some interference," his said with his head bowed.

"And you dare return?" she said menacingly, eyes narrowed. The assassin shivered in fear. She snapped her fingers and cloaked figures appeared.

"Dispose of him," she commanded. They grabbed him and dragged him away, his pleas of mercy falling on deaf ears. Kimiko sighed.

"What're you gonna do?" a voice rang out before Hotsuma walked on stage, his cape trailing behind him.

"Oh my god!" the girls squealed before Hotsuma glared at them, making them fall silent.

"Nothing. He poses no threat to us," Kimiko said, ignoring the interruption.

"Are you afraid, my little dragon?" Kimiko mocked, making Hotsuma narrow his eyes. Play or not, she was getting on his nerves.

"No," he said irritably. She laughed evilly.

"Soon. Soon I will be rid of her!" She continued to laugh manically as the curtains closed.

"They sure picked a good one," Tachibana commented on Kimiko's acting. The narrator began to talk again.

"After their fateful encounter, the princess and the warrior met again and again. Love blossomed between them." The curtains parted, showing Yuki and the warrior standing in front of each other.

"Please wear this. It will protect you," Yuki said as he placed it around his neck.

"T-Thank you," he said gratefully, cursing himself for stuttering. Yuki placed his hand on the warrior's cheek, which irritated Luka.

"It feels like I've known you for a long time," Yuki said. The warrior offered his best smile, which turned out to be a bit shaky and embarrassed.

"Yes, because we made a promise to God long ago," he replied, placing his hand on Yuki's.

"Come on!" the girls back stage complained. This was supposed to be a romantic scene! Don't get them wrong, Yuki was doing a fantastic job and they could feel how believable it was, but the warrior was seriously lacking.

"I want to introduce you to my parents," Yuki said, releasing his hand.

"Will they accept me? You're a princess, and I'm a warrior; a killer," he said uncertainly.

"We cannot survive on principles alone," Yuki replied with a smile. He flushed, thinking how Yuki made a really pretty girl. But he kept getting more and more flustered as he stared into that beautiful face.

"It doesn't matter. You are the only one for me. So, will you come to my birthday party?" Yuki asked with pleading eyes.

"O-of course. You're turning sixteen, aren't you?" he stuttered.

"Thank you," Yuki said as they hugged. The curtains closed and the audience spoke amongst themselves.

"Waah, the princess is wonderful! Even if she is a guy."

"Yeah. But the warrior is seriously lacking," they said. Luka glared at the curtain, the image of Yuki hugging another in his mind. It annoyed him immensely. Backstage, people surrounded the warrior to scold him.

"Calm down would you," everyone complained.

"I'm trying too!" he said in self-defense.

"It's fine as long as everyone has fun, right?" Yuki said to the group as he passed by, offering a reassuring smile to the warrior. Everyone blushed and nodded. He really did make a beautiful woman.

"Good luck," they said, placing a sympathetic hand on the warrior's shoulders. He sighed as he got into position and the girls watched him leave. They sighed. If only Yuki was the warrior, but he made a wonderful princess. He was the best choice for both roles and the girls sighed at the dilemma. If only there was more than one Yuki Giou.

* * *

"Bye!" Toko said with a wave to her classmates since she was done for the day. They waved back and she left the room, still wearing her kimono. She wanted to show it to Yuki and Tsukumo. She skipped happily to Tsukumo's classroom, wanting to see her beloved brother in action before they went to see Yuki's play. Tachibana was filming it so she could watch the first part at home, but she also wanted to see Yuki's second performance. Senshiro and Kuroto were still inside her classroom, eating sweets. Kuroto sure could put it away, Toko thought jealously. She hummed happily to herself. Today was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Music played in the background as the curtains parted on stage, the ball in full swing. People stood off to the side and some danced in the centre. Yuki sat on a throne beside the king and queen, a flight of stairs leading up to the area where they were seated, overlooking the party.

"Go and enjoy yourself," the king urged and Yuki bowed, dismissing himself. He descended the stairs and searched the crowd, making quick chatter before hastily excusing himself. He spotted the warrior and made his way over, but a man stood in front of him. He tried to excuse himself but he grabbed Yuki's arm.

"Let her go," a voice said as a hand grabbed the man's arm. The man released Yuki and left.

"Thank you," Yuki gratefully said to the warrior.

"You came," Yuki said.

"Of course," the warrior said. He took Yuki's hand and they danced in the middle of the ball, though the warrior stumbled a bit. The lights turned off and the people on stage screamed, startling the crowd.

"Giou-kun," Kimiko's voice called out, and Yuki made his way towards her. She grabbed his wrist roughly and pulled him towards her.

"Inoue-san?" he asked in confusion.

"Shut up," she hissed venomously in his ear, and he felt something cold on his neck. The lights came back on and everyone saw Yuki with a knife at his throat.

"Is this part of the script?" people back stage wondered, but the crowd thought it was part of the play. Luka stood and tensed.

"Something's not right."

"Inoue-san?" Yuki asked in confusion again, slightly nervous.

"What are you doing?" the warrior asked, confused. This wasn't part of the script. Kimiko laughed and hissed in Yuki's ear.

"You make me sick. Still acting innocent after you took what's MINE."

"Wha-" Kimiko's emotions suddenly started flooding Yuki.

'_I won't forgive him for leaving his family for an actress! I'll show him! I'll become an even greater actress! That'll show him!'_

"_How dare you say you want to be an actress!" her mother screamed, slapping her. _

"_Get out of my sight!" she screamed, throwing stuff at Kimiko in a drunken fit. _

"_Yuki Giou is the princess." Her rage built and her blood boiled. It was outrageous! Worst off all was that she lost to a man._

"I dedicated my life to this, and you took it!" Yuki felt nauseous from the flood of emotions.

"And the greatest humiliation is that I lost my role to a MAN," she said venomously in his ear. No one heard the conversation between them, she was speaking too low.

"Stop!" the warrior said, unsheathing his sword. He thought it was part of a twist in the play and played along. A dark shadowy figure started rising out of Kimiko's body and its shapeless form laughed. Chains wrapped around Yuki's body as Kimiko continued to hold the knife to his throat. The figure solidified into a woman. Her straight black hair reached all the way to her hips. She wore a black satin dress with a slit on the side that went all the way to her thigh. Black heels clicked on the stage as she gracefully landed, brushing her hair back with a lace-gloved hand.

"Possessing humans is so below me, but it was worth it," she said, fixing her topaz eyes on Yuki.

"Luka, that's-"Tachibana said and Luka nodded, his body tense and eyes narrowed.

"An Opast."

* * *

**Bam! Another OC and she's an Opast! Did ya expect that? ;3 More excitement to come! I know there's a little plot hole and that Yuki's school is supposed to be a safe place, but please ignore that. I tried to think of a way to get rid of it, but it was just too much trouble. It's not canon, so I thought it was okay. And I know Hotsuma doesn't look like a dragon, but I didn't actually one him to look like one. He's supposed to be this handsome dark knight guy. Plus, it's a really stretched out version of Sleeping Beauty ;3 I feel sorry for the warrior; I'd feel flustered if I was surrounded by such beautiful characters too. **

**Sorry if I make too many squealing moments, but they're all just so hot! Anyway, hoped you liked it! **

**P.S- I'm pretty bad at describing their clothes, so here's a list of pics you should see in case you don't understand what I'm saying: **

**-Shusei's costume looks like a prince. It's sort of like Instructor Dojo's uniform (forget which volume) in "Library Wars: Love & War" but you can just imagine a prince's uniform if that's easier. **

**-Tsukumo's looks like the clothes Syaoran wore in their school festival in "Card Captor Sakura" where they also did a café. It's simple, but I think it really suits him :3**

**Well, that's it for now!**


	4. Where The Trouble Begins

**Ello guys! Thanks so much for everyone who's reviewed, favourited, followed, and read this story! You guys make me so happy! Here's a bunch more new OC's. I hope you enjoy them ;3 **

_**To Fireblaze:**__** thanks for reviewing again! Hahaha, yes! Poor Toko. I got that idea from the omake ;D Don't worry, Kimiko isn't an Opast, she was just possessed by one. But thank you for all your reviews again! They keep me motivated!**_

_***Thanks for the offer, it means a lot to me, but I can't read any of the RAW's :'( I only understand English, but my hold at the library is almost here! So I'll be able to read volumes 10 and 11 soon! Thanks for the help, you're awesome ;D **_

**Note: ****A Guan Dao is a pole arm weapon with a heavy blade (that has a smooth, deeply curved edge on one side, and irregular serrations on the back edge) attached to a long metal pole, in this case, that's 5-6 feet (1.5m -1.8m) with a pointed metal counter weight on the other end. It looks like Guan Yu's weapon, or you can just Google Image it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Betrayal Knows My Name, especially all the hot guys! They belong to Hotaru Odagiri, who can draw such amazing (and hot!) characters!**

* * *

"An Opast," Shusei exclaimed as he abruptly stood from his chair. Yuki was in danger. A cloaked figure entered the tent and blasted a beam at him. Shusei dodged it by jumping to the side, and it tore a gaping hole into the tent before disappearing.

"Hahaha! What's the matter, Zweilt?" the figure said, throwing off the cloak. A woman with violet hair in a messy bun looked at him tauntingly with obsidian eyes. She took a step forward with a red heel, her matching red dress flowing around her heels. Her sleeves billowed out from her elbows to her wrist, and her high collar fit snuggly around her neck. A silver rose was pinned to the center of her chest, with two layers of ruffled gold cloth pinned by the rose flowing beneath it.

"Cry Crow," Shusei said, summoning his two swords. He looked at her warily, not having enough time to put up a barrier.

"An Opast."

* * *

"Shusei!" Tsukumo said out loud, hearing a battle.

"An Opast," he heard Shusei say, and he dashed outside, running into Toko.

"Tsukumo?" she asked, looking at him in surprise.

"Shusei's fighting an Opast," Tsukumo told her. Her eyes widened and they ran for his booth.

"Hotsuma," Tsukumo sent out telepathically.

"What?"

"An Opast attacked Shusei," he replied before a guan dao cut them off. They dodged it by flipping backwards, summoning their weapons.

"What do we have here? Two Zweilts dressed to serve me? You shouldn't have," a male voice mocked. A man with auburn hair leaned against the guan dao casually with black jeans and a buckle around the bottoms. He wore a black leather jacket with belts around the biceps over a gray t-shirt.

"How about you give me your lives?" Tsukumo and Toko aimed their weapons at him, thinking the same thing.

'_Not another Opast.'_

* * *

Kuroto stopped eating abruptly and looked at Senshiro.

"Something's here," he said, sensing something.

"I feel it too," Senshiro agreed.

"Kyaa," a girl screamed as she was pushed aside by a man with long, silver hair in a ponytail. Cold sapphire eyes locked on to Senshiro and Kuroto. His boots made no sound as he made his way over, hands in the pockets of his long, black coat.

"Zweilt," he said emotionlessly.

"Opast," Kuroto growled.

"You better not take that tone with me," he warned, kicking the table with a quick kick upwards. People screamed and shouted in the background as the plates crashed to the ground and shattered, the table broke loudly as it was split in half. Kuroto watched his sweets fall in slow motion, a vein popping out on his head as his beloved sweets feel to the ground.

"Now you die," Kuroto said, wanting blood as he summoned his katana and glared at the Opast. Senshiro saw everyone looking and made a split second decision. Grabbing Kuroto across his shoulders, he sent them crashing through the glass of the window, his coat flapping in the air.

"Senshiro!" Kuroto yelled angrily as they fell, shards of glass falling around them.

"You can't run from me," the Opast said, placing on foot on the window sill before jumping after them.

"This is the second floor!" everyone in the café screamed, rushing to the window. But as they looked out, the three men were already gone.

* * *

"The names Mayu, God's Light. But you won't be alive long enough to remember, will you?" she laughed, turning around. She extended her arm out, palm facing the warrior.

"Now, let's get rid of the pests, shall we?" Mayu said with a gleam in her eyes, magic building around her hand.

"Stop!" Kimiko screamed, her arm holding the knife trembling. Mayu looked over her shoulder and raised a brow at her.

"Now why should I? Didn't you want this?"

"No! I didn't!" Kimiko cried, her whole body trembling.

"I just wanted to teach them a lesson, to show I was the better actress! I just wanted to scare Giou-kun a bit, so he'd quit," she said, voice trembling.

"I don't want anyone to die because of that! You said no one would get hurt!" Mayu sighed, putting her arm down and walked towards Kimiko. She grabbed Kimiko's chin and pulled her face close to hers harshly, looking into her eyes with a malicious gleam.

"I'm a Duras you insignificant human, oh, but I guess you humans call us demons. No matter, I could care less what you want. I'm not doing this for you, moron. I'm a demon, I lie and live for this," she said coldly, releasing her chin. She turned slightly, her body pointing at the crowd as she raised her arm again.

"Now watch this," Mayu said icily as she sent a swirling ball of air at the trembling warrior.

"No!" Yuki yelled as the warrior screamed, kicking up a storm of dust and wood as the blast hit.

"Woah!" the crowd yelled in awe, thinking it was the coolest thing. Mayu laughed.

"I didn't want this to happen," Kimiko whimpered as she dropped the knife, falling to her knees as she continued to tremble.

"Inoue-san," Yuki said softly as he looked down at the frightened girl. Yuki looked quickly up as Mayu's heels clicked on the stage.

"I'll get rid of you next," Mayu said, facing Kimiko now with her arm outstretched.

"No!" Yuki yelled as a huge gust of air suddenly blew in their direction. Mayu turned around with her arm held in front of her face to protect her from the gust as they all squinted. The wind subsided, revealing Luka standing in front of the warrior, who'd fallen backwards in fright, his arm extended in front of him as he had blocked the attack. His black coat flapped in the wind.

"Luka!" Yuki cried happily.

"The Bloody Cross," Mayu said in fright, taking an involuntary step back. Hotsuma saw his opportunity and dashed onto the stage, swiping at Mayu with his Master Stroke. She blocked it with a wall of air before jumping backwards a bit.

"Hotsuma-kun! Please take care of Inoue-san!" Yuki said quickly. Hotsuma looked at the trembling girl.

"Tch," Hotsuma said irritably. '_Stop worrying about others and worry about yourself for once.'_

"Zweilt!" Mayu yelled before sending a blast of air at him. Hotsuma quickly grabbed Kimiko around the waist and shielded her as the blast hit them, sending them flying back stage.

"Renjou-kun!" Shiori said with concern as Hotsuma landed with Kimiko, running up to him.

"Take care of her," Hotsuma commanded, handing Kimiko to her.

"Yes," Shiori said as she nodded, her arms around the trembling girl.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobbed as Hotsuma ran back on stage, beside Luka this time. Shiori wrapped her arms around her as she cried.

"I know you didn't mean to," Shiroi said, remembering what she'd done too.

"But we can't keep feeling sorry for ourselves. We can't keep hurting others. We have to move on and change ourselves for the better," she continued. Kimiko stopped crying.

"Change myself," she whispered, and they both looked on stage.

"Ahh!" the warrior screamed as he ran back stage. Hotsuma ran over the destroyed parts of the stage and stood beside Luka, his Master Stroke at the ready.

"Oh my god, its two hot guys!" the girls squealed, not realizing the danger.

"Na-ah-ah," Mayu said as Luka took a step forward.

"You better not move unless you want something to happen to your princess," Mayu warned. The knife Kimiko dropped floated upwards and pointed at Yuki's neck, closer this time. Yuki sweated nervously and they froze.

"Damn it," Hotsuma swore. She was always to close to Yuki for him to use his God's Voice.

'Hotsuma,' Tsukumo's voice rang in his head.

"What?" he asked. They were kind of busy at the moment.

"An Opast attacked Shusei."

"What?! Tsukumo! Tsukumo! Damn it!" he growled, unable to get an answer. Hotsuma was conflicted now. Yuki was captured, but Shusei needed him too.

"Aren't you the partner of the handsome and serious looking guy?" Mayu's rang out.

"Don't worry. Mizuki probably finished him off by now. Soon you'll join him in the afterlife," she laughed.

"Shut up!" Hotsuma yelled, taking a step forward.

"Go," Luka said as he extended his arm out, halting Hotsuma in his tracks.

"What?!"

"Go to your partner," he repeated, summoning his sword. Luka's eyes narrowed at Mayu as he took a swipe in the air.

"I will not let her hurt Yuki."

"Tch," Hotsuma said irritably, casting one last glance at Luka before running back.

"I'll finish this quick," he said as he passed Luka before running off stage and out the doors.

"And then there was one," Mayu said, snapping her fingers. A black bird cage appeared out of thin air as it trapped Yuki inside. The chains around him were replaced with shackles around his wrists and ankles. He was chained to the base of the cage and the knife disappeared from his throat.

"Wah!" Yuki yelled in surprise.

"Yuki!" Luka yelled.

"Now now. I'll have my fun with you later," she said to Yuki over her shoulder before returning her attention to Luka.

"I'll have fun with you first, Zess," she said, licking her ruby lips. Luka watched her calmly, but carefully; his body relaxed. With Yuki's safety the only thing on his mind, he'd get this done quickly.

* * *

**There's your chapter! I know it's kinda short, but it's an intro to all the battles ;D So you're gonna have to stay tuned! There's gonna be one chapter per fight, so please be patient! I'm sorry my notes are so long too. But you guys are gonna notice (or will notice) that I'm taking scenes from the manga and anime and putting it into this. I just couldn't help incorporating it in! Anyway, ciao for now!**

**Fact: ****Mayu's name is (Ma) "full" combined with (yu) "superiority"**

**Mizuki's is (Mi) "beautiful" combined with (zuki) "moon"**

**You'll find out the other two's name later on ;D **

**P.S- Mizuki's dress is supposed to look like Miss Himiko's dress (the scary woman Elegy summoned to fight Luka) or Madame Red's from Black Butler. Hope that helps you picture it! **

**P.S.S- anyone read "Invisible Boy" also by Odagiri? I can totally see everyone in "Betrayal Knows My Name" in it, and the artwork is really good! I'm sad it's on hiatus, but I hope she continues it after she finishes "Betrayal Knows My Name"! **


	5. Gone WIth The Wind

_**To guest: **__**Aww, thanks so much! We'll just have to wait and see, don't we ;D I hope they are a joy to read! Hahaha, I like that fact too. It's like Opast vs Zweilt pair! ;3 Haha, yes, poor Yuki. Thank you for your super review! You're super! :D**_

**I'm back hahaha! Anyone listen to these songs: **_**Beast- Fiction**_** or **_**MBLAQ-Mona Lisa**_**? I think the lyrics (and a bit of the songs) describe how Luka feels. I love Yuki and Luka~. Anyway, if you're wondering what the lyrics are, take a look at my bio after ;D I have them posted up there. But one new chapter right after another?! What's wrong with me! Hahahaha xD Anyway, the Toko and Tsukumo battle is up first! Hope you like it :D**

**P.S- I'm sorry if there are random spaces. Fanfiction is being really weird right now, and it just uploaded it like that. Trying to fix it but I might miss some, so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this, so everyone knows by now. So, on with the chapter! The only thing I own are my OC' s :3**

* * *

"What's going on?" a crowd of gatherers asked, surrounding Tsukumo, Toko, and the Opast.

"Toko-chan," Tsukumo said, glancing at her.

"I know, Tsukumo," Toko replied, her eyes and weapon never leaving the Opast. _'We have to find a less crowded area.'_

"Hey hey! Let's have some fun," the Opast said, his knees bent with his guan dao aimed at them. Tsukumo and Toko felt a chill and jumped away from each other.

"Gh," they said as a blast of wind flew between them, where they used to be. People screamed and shouted from the sudden gust. The Opast appeared behind them a few feet away and whistled.

"You dodged it. Not bad, not bad," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"As a reward, I'll tell you my name before you die," he said, his face breaking into a grin.

"The names Sho." Toko and Tsukumo locked eyes before they spun around and ran.

"Hey!" Sho yelled.

"Get back here!" he yelled after them, giving chase.

"This is bad," Toko said to Tsukumo as they ran.

"How's everyone doing?" she asked. He took a second to check as they continued to run.

"Everyone's fighting," he reported as they turned right. People stared at them as they ran past with their weapons, wondering if it was a show.

"This isn't good. We need to go help Yuki-chan," Toko said worriedly as they ran into a circular clearing. The ground was paved with stone and stalls lined the circumference, with students and visitors milling about.

"Oh no. Isn't there someplace where there's no one around?" Toko asked Tsukumo, who shook his head.

"There are stalls everywhere." At least it was more spacious and easier to move around.

"Ha!" a voice yelled above them and they dived forward as something landed heavily in the spot they were just in, dust flying everywhere.

"Woah!" people yelled as Sho pulled his guan dao out of the stone.

"Is this a show?" they asked among themselves.

"Don't go running on me now," Sho said, resting his weapon on his shoulder.

"The funs just getting started."

"Let's finish this quick, Tsukumo," Toko told her little brother.

"Yes." Sho narrowed his eyes.

"Don't underestimate me, Zweilt," he warned, getting into a fighting stance as he held the pole in his hands, leaning forward slightly.

"Let's go," Toko said as she charged at him.

"Let's do it!" Sho yelled, a grin on his face as he charged at Toko. A bullet whizzed by his head as he tilted it to the right. A rain of bullets started to come at him as Tsukumo gave Toko covering fire.

"Is this the best you can do?" Sho taunted as he rotated his guan dao with both hands in front of him in a circular motion as he deflected the bullets. Toko snuck up behind him while he was occupied with Tsukumo and slashed at him.

"Woah!" Sho said as he jumped into the air, dodging. Tsukumo fired as he was in the air, but he continued to deflect them again. Toko jumped up behind Sho and Tsukumo stopped firing. Toko brought her sword downwards, directed at Sho.

"Ah!" Toko said painfully as Sho rammed the end of the pole into her stomach and sent her plummeting to the ground fast.

"Toko-chan!" Tsukumo yelled as she hit the ground in a cloud of dust. She pushed herself up on her elbow, looking at Tsukumo before her eyes widened.

"Tsukumo!" she screamed and he looked in front of him. Sho leapt at him, the guan dao swinging downwards towards Tsukumo's head. He quickly dived to the side and rolled, aiming his gun at Sho again as he kneeled. The blade sliced into the stone deeply, and Sho easily pulled it out with one hand.

"Man, stop moving," Sho complained. Toko ran to Tsukumo's side quickly.

"Tsukumo, are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"I'm doing peachy too!" Sho yelled as he slashed horizontally at them. Tsukumo and Toko leapt into the air to avoid it.

"Gotcha!" Sho yelled triumphantly as he jumped after them. He slashed horizontally at them again, but Toko blocked it with her sword.

"Tch," Sho said as Tsukumo fired at him. He had to pull his weapon back and use the pole to block them.

"Woah!" the crowd cheered at the air battle, forming a very large circle as they fought.

"Ah!" Toko screamed as she slammed into Tsukumo and they were both thrown to the ground by the force of Sho's attack .

"Not bad," Sho commented as Toko and Tsukumo quickly got to their feet.

"Ready?" Toko asked.

"Yes." Toko charged again, with Tsukumo following close behind.

"Hohoho," Sho said as Tsukumo and Toko attacked him. Toko kept slashing at him and he blocked her attacks with the pole, before she jumped away from him and Tsukumo would attack from behind. Sho whistled as they continued with their attacks, before grabbing the end of the pole and swinging it around him quickly in a circle, making them jump back. Tsukumo shot at him as he jumped back, but Sho dodged them all.

"You guys are pretty good," he admitted as a trickle of blood ran down his cheek and on the cut on his arm.

"It's time to speed things up a bit," he said as he bent his knees. They jumped away from each other again as Sho dashed passed them quickly, the guan dao positioned as if to skewer them. Tsukumo shot at his back and Sho ducked, not before one of the bullets skimmed his shoulder.

"Aw man. That doesn't work on you guys?" Sho complained as he turned towards them again. Toko ran to Tsukumo.

"Did you notice that?" she asked him, and he nodded.

"What are you mumbling about now?" he asked before disappearing.

"Let me hear it too," he said in front of them in a crouch and they looked at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Better stay alert, kitties," Sho warned as he slashed upwards at Toko, one hand under the area close to the blade, the other on top at the opposite end, making the guan dao move quickly as he pushed in opposite directions. Toko stepped back quickly as it just missed her, only a hair breath away from her face as she leaned back. In rapid succession, he continued with the motion and brought the guan dao over his shoulder and quickly rammed the end into Tsukumo.

"Gah!" he yelled as he was thrown backwards.

"Tsukumo!" Toko yelled as she watched him get hit.

"Better not take your eyes off me," Sho warned as he jabbed the end into the ground and used the guan dao as a pole, using it as a support as he lifted himself off the ground and kicked Toko in the side.

"Ah!" She landed heavily on the ground beside Tsukumo.

"You guys sure are stubborn," Sho said as they got back up.

"It wouldn't be any fun if you weren't," he added with a grin. But then Sho sighed as he scratched the back of his head .

"But I gotta finish this up quick or else Mayu's gonna yell at me. Man, she's so bossy," he complained.

"Oh well," he said as he cracked his shoulders and neck.

"Sorry guys. It's been fun, but you gotta die now," Sho said with a serious face. Toko and Tsukumo stood ready, people cheering for them in the background.

"Here it comes," Toko said as Sho bent his knees and got into his stance. They rolled this time as Sho whizzed past them with a horizontal slash. He was faster this time and it sliced the sleeve of Toko and Tsukumo's clothes, but didn't draw any blood. They quickly rolled and faced Sho's back. Tsukumo aimed his gun at him as he knelt on the ground.

"Knell." His gun turned black and he fired.

"What?!" Sho yelled as he turned around and the bullet hit him, pinning him to a glowing cross as he dropped his weapon.

"What is this?! I can't move!" he yelled as he struggled.

"Toko-chan!" Tsukumo shouted and she ran .

"Let me go!" he shouted as Toko ran at him.

"No!"

"Ah!" Toko lifted her sword high in the air before slashing Sho diagonally in half.

"Damn," he whispered before crumbling in to rose petals that scattered all over the area.

"Whew," Toko and Tsukumo breathed a sigh of relief as their weapons disappeared.

"We did it Tsukumo!" Toko said happily a s she hugged her little brother.

"We did," he agreed with a smile and they heard clapping. Looking up, they saw that the circle of onlookers were clapping and whistling.

"That was awesome!"

"Great show!"

"Encore! Encore!" they cheered. The siblings looked at each other and smiled before Toko giggled.

"I guess we're okay then," Toko said as they joined hands and bowed.

"We have to get to Yuki-chan now," Toko said and Tsukumo agreed before they ran to the school.

"I hope he's okay," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Luka's with him," Tsukumo assured her with a smile.

"You're right," she agreed, feeling a bit better.

"You guys were awesome! This festival is awesome!" everyone kept saying as Toko and Tsukumo ran past them. Toko looked over at Tsukumo and gasped.

"Tsukumo, you're all dirty! And your clothes are ripped too," she said.

"Yours are too, nee-san," Tsukumo said with a smile and Toko shrieked as she saw the tear in her kimono. She grew pale as she started to tear up, sensing her impending doom.

"Everyone's going to kill me."

**That concludes that battle! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! It's kind of short, but the Zweilt's shouldn't have too much trouble with just regular Opasts. Did ya see Shusei and Hotsuma fight Ashley? It was like a walk in the park after! So yeah, I didn't want them to have too much trouble. Hope the battle was enjoyable! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please Review ;D Ciao for now!**

**Fact: ****Sho's name means "fly,soar" so that's why he's so speedy ;3 **


	6. Extinguished

**Hey guys! Volume 10 and 11 came and I'm so happy! It was worth the wait ;D Ahh~ the Yuki and Luka moments~! But I didn't know Luka's sword had a name. Especially one called Roxass. But I love the data files and all the other stuff Odagiri put in it~! The little bunny 's (her new editor) so cute too! But I laughed really hard at the chibi's where it shows Luka and Yuki! Hahaha "Luka can extend and retract his nails at will"! The volume cover is a pretty pink too. Anyway, this is gonna be a Shusei and Hotsuma battle! I got the sudden inspiration :3 I hope I don't disappoint all the Shusei and Hotsuma fans out there. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

_**To guest: **__**OMG thank you for all the compliments! You make me blush :"3 I'm so happy you loved it! I liked Sho's cockiness too, was sort of attached to him a bit. Please keep supporting me x3**_

_**To Fireblaze: **__**hahaha, glad you liked that :D Haha, thanks! I'll keep writing my author notes long(ish) then and not worry about the length x3 **_

_**Yes, it is better if they think it's all an act. I'd love to see a play like that ( ^ u ^ ) But Hotsuma to the rescue! I'm sure they'll be fine (wait, I'm the writer. What am I talking about? Of course I know)**_

_**Thanks! I'm glad I didn't mess up on the team work :3 Your favourite is Hotsuma and Shusei? Well I hope you like this chapter then! :D**_

_**P.S- That's fine! My author's notes are long too xP But I love long reviews like yours! So it's perfectly fine :D They're a joy to read. Oh, it's alright. I just misunderstood, and I like reading the actual chapters/volumes than summaries x3 Awww, that sucks **__** The volumes here come in a double volume thing, so volume 1 of Uraboku here includes both volumes 1&2 put together. Maybe that's why it takes a bit longer. But the wait will be worth it, but waiting for volume 12 and 13 is torture (cliff-hangers are my enemy!) Aww, thanks :3 I hope you get to read it soon. It's cool that you speak French :D I'm taking French at school, but I'm really bad at it :S I can't even understand the majority of the stuff in Le Petit Prince. Oh no, I hope they do! I love this series :3 Anyway, volume 10 is a really cute story, which is totally different from volume 11 (oops, spoiler!) But Odagiri loves her readers, cause volume 10 is based on some requests :3 Sorry my reply is so long, but I like talking about this stuff with you ;D**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Uraboku (that's what Odagiri calls it, so I'm calling it that from now on) I would've made sure to add some secrets of Yuki's past life into the manga than put it into the Drama CD :'( I love the author, but she made me so sad at this (cause I don't understand Japanese). I hope she adds it into the manga soon!**

**I want all those merchandises that come with the volumes! Waaaaahhhh~**

* * *

"My my. I've got myself a prince," Mizuki said as she took another step forward. Shusei took a step back. He was at a disadvantage in the tent.

"Aww, don't run. I won't bite…much," she said with a smirk, fang gleaming as she continued to advance. Shusei continued to move backward until he was basked in light that streamed in from the hole in the tent. Mizuki stopped as she put a finger to her chin as she studied him.

"Hmm. You're very handsome. And just my type." Shusei quickly spun around and leapt through the hole, his cape flapping behind him.

"Oh my. Don't be coy now," Mizuki called after Shusei before jumping through the hole too. He ran behind stalls and wove around people, glancing right and left as he tried to find an open area.

"Shusei? Where are you going?" people from his class asked as he ran past them, but he had no time to reply. He ran until he reached an open area with fewer people.

"I caught you," Mizuki sang behind him. Shusei spun around, his swords at the ready.

"Everyone, run!" he shouted to the people around him.

"Huh? Run?" they said amongst themselves, wondering why someone was telling them to run.

"Don't run. Enjoy the show," Mizuki called out to the crowd.

"A show?" they murmured.

"Yes, a show! It's more fun when there's an audience," she sang as Shusei narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I'm not going to hold these filthy humans hostage," she huffed, offended.

"Then why?" Shusei questioned, eyes still narrowed.

"Cause I love the stage! To be the centre of attention!" she said happily as she spun in a circle, her red dress twirling around her.

"But Mayu wouldn't let me go get God's Light on the stage, so I have to make do with this," she huffed before she smiled.

"Well, let's get this show started!" Mizuki sent a beam at Shusei again. He leapt to his right as the beam hit the ground, making a small crater on contact.

"Woah!" the crowd yelled as they ran off to the side, hiding behind the trees and stalls as stone flew into the air. Shusei quickly ran in front of her and slashed with both of his swords. Mizuki jumped back before they hit her, brushing imaginary dust off it.

"Don't go ruining my clothes now," she said as Shusei charged at her.

"And listen to a lady when she's talking to you!" she yelled before sending a huge blast at him. The blast was blinding as it hit Shusei, dust and stone flying into the air, creating a dust cloud.

"I got you!" Mizuki sang before Shusei broke through the cloud, a shield around him. He darted around her and slashed at her back.

"Oh no you don't," she said as she dodged them.

"I can't let you do that," she said as she extended her arm out. Shusei looked up in surprise, a ball of light hovered above him before it branched into three bars, trapping him in a pyramid of light. Shusei attempted to cut through it before being blown backwards.

"Gh!" Shusei said painfully as he hit one of the walls. He quickly moved away from it as he felt his back grow hot, singe marks on the outside of his cape.

"Any last words?" she asked him sweetly. Shusei didn't say anything as he continued to glare at her.

"You're not a very talkative one, are you," she stated.

"Guess that doesn't really matter," she said with a shrug.

"It's time to say bye now and close the curtain on this show," Mizuki said before more balls of light appeared outside of the pyramid.

"Goodbye, Zweilt," she bid farewell as her eyes narrowed.

"Flames of Purgatory! See this ill-fated one cloaked in darkness and let her burn!"

"Ahhh!" Mizuki screamed as she was engulfed in flames. The pyramid and balls of light shattered and disappeared, releasing Shusei.

"Shusei!" Hotsuma yelled as he ran up to his partner.

"Hotsuma. Why are you here?" Shusei asked him as Hotsuma helped him to his feet.

"What do ya mean why? I was worried about ya," Hotsuma said as he looked away, making Shusei smile.

"What about Yuki?" he asked, growing serious again.

"I left him with Luka, so we gotta finish this quick," Hotsuma said with his Master Stroke in hand as they both looked at Mizuki.

"Ahh!" she continued to scream before a cloud blocked their view as it blew towards them.

"Kuh," they both said as they raised an arm in front of their faces as the cloud enveloped them. The air grew heavy and humid as moisture gathered on their clothes, skin, and hair.

"Steam?" Shusei said questioningly before summoning his Cry Crow in orb form. He shot a couple at Mizuki before gazing at the one in his hand.

"Hotsuma, move!" Shusei shouted before they jumped away from each other. Something cut through the steam and stone easily between them.

"What was that?" Hotsuma asked as Shusei looked at the deep cut in the stone. He touched the sides and felt something wet.

"Water?"

"How dare you!" a female voice shrieked as the steam disappeared. Mizuki stood with barely any damage from Hotsuma's attack. The only damage could be seen at the charred ends of her dress.

"Look at what you did!" she continued to shriek as she gestured at her clothes. They were burnt at the end, but it looked damp and wet too. Her hair was wet too as droplets fell from it as she shook with fury.

"Now I'm all wet and my dress is ruined!"

"How's that my fault?!" Hotsuma yelled back at her in annoyance. Mizuki made a noise of frustration before she screamed.

"A young lady shouldn't look like this! She should be clean and properly dressed, especially on stage!"

"What are you talking about? This ain't no stage, ya old hag," Hotsuma shouted. A vein popped out of her head and she shook with pent-up fury, her eyes hidden in the shadow of her bangs.

"What. Did. You. SAY?!" she shrieked as she looked at Hotsuma, her obsidian eyes flashing.

"Now you've done it," Shusei sighed.

"What're you talking about? I didn't do anything," Hotsuma said in self-defense.

"Shut up!" Mizuki screamed as she sent a beam of light at them. Shusei made a shield around them as Hotsuma attacked her with his God's Voice.

"And let her burn!" he finished as flames sprung from the ground around Mizuki.

"I won't fall for that again!" A large sphere of water formed around Mizuki, trapping her within it and putting the flames out.

"She put it out!" Hotsuma shouted as Mizuki calmly stepped out, soaking wet again as steam rose from the ground.

"I almost forgot," she said as she held a hand up. All the moisture from her hair and clothes left and formed into a floating ball of water in her hand.

"That's better," Mizuki said with a smile, calming down a bit.

"You can have it," she said as the ball turned into a jet of water coming at them. Hotsuma and Shusei jumped away from each other and the jet sliced the stone like butter.

"Damn it," Hotsuma swore as he knelt on the ground as he glared at Mizuki.

"Don't be sour now," she said as the sphere of water turned into a small wave, coming at Shusei.

"Shusei!" Hotsuma yelled before pushing Shusei out of the way.

"Hotsuma!" Shusei shouted as Hotsuma was caught in the sphere of water. Bubbles rose to the top as he held his breath.

"My my," Mizuki said as she walked up to Hotsuma.

"You're my type too. But that look your giving me ruins your good looks," Mizuki sighed as Hotsuma glared at her.

"Oh well," she said dismissively.

"Kah!" Hotsuma said underwater as the water pressure increased, making air leave his lungs.

"Just give up," Mizuki advised as she watched Hotsuma struggle.

"Let him go," Shusei warned behind her. She turned around with wide eyes as Shusei slashed at her. All he got however was a water clone as Mizuki sank into the pond of water at her feet and emerged on the opposite side of their battle ground from another pond. _'That was close,'_Mizuki thought as she looked over her shoulder at Hotsuma and Shusei.

"Hotsuma!" Shusei shouted as he extended his hand into the sphere. Hotsuma grabbed onto it and he yanked him out. Hotsuma knelt on all fours as he panted for breath.

"Thanks," he said before getting up, soaking wet.

"Hmm," Mizuki said as she watched them turn towards her, weapons ready.

"You both look like princes. Of light," she said, pointing to Shusei.

"And dark," she finished, pointing at Hotsuma before clapping her hands together.

"Now that I think about it, you two are perfect for this performance," she said happily.

"And I'll end it with your beautiful deaths!"

"The only one dying is gonna be you!" Hotsuma shouted as he charged at her.

"Master Stroke!" Hotsuma slashed at Mizuki diagonally, flames sprouting from his blade.

"Gh," Mizuki said as she swiped her hand in the same path as his blade, a layer of water between her and the flames that licked at the sides. Steam rose at the contact. Hotsuma quickly brought the blade above his head and slashed downwards at Mizuki's head. She brought her arms up and a barrier of water formed.

"Ah," Mizuki said as Hotsuma put one last burst of flames around his Master Stroke, making all the water evaporate into steam as Mizuki stumbled back. She couldn't see anything in front of her.

"Cry Crow-Diomedes." Mizuki looked behind too late as her arms and legs were speared diagonally by spears, deeply embedding themselves into the stone.

"Ah!" she screamed at the pain.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed at Shusei.

"Eh?" she softly said as the spears disappeared and Hotsuma cut her in half from behind.

"But, I didn't get… an encore… yet…" she said as she fell before she burst into rose petals.

"Are you okay?" Shusei asked as he dissolved his Cry Crow.

"Yeah," Hotsuma replied as he walked up to Shusei, his Master Stroke disappeared into his ring. Suddenly, clapping was heard around them.

"What the?" Hotsuma said as he looked around them. People emerged from behind the trees and stalls clapping and whistling.

"That was great!"

"What kind of show were you guys doing?"

"Can I have your autograph?" People started to crowd around them, asking them questions.

"We should go help Yuki now," Shusei said quickly as he turned around, his cape flapping behind him.

"Yeah," Hotsuma hastily said as he followed after Shusei, cape trailing behind him. The crowd watched as they left, still talking animatedly, and the girls sighed dreamily.

"Waah, they look like real princes."

* * *

"You hurt, Shusei?" Hotsuma asked as they ran to the school.

"No. But your clothes are all wet," Shusei replied with a smile.

"Yours are too," Hotsuma retorted.

"But I don't look like I went for a swim with my clothes on," Shusei said.

"Shut up," Hotsuma grumbled. He'd never hear the end of it from the costume girls.

"Ah, but if your acting is that bad I wonder how bad you are in the play," Shusei said thoughtfully after a moment.

"What?! I'm a great actor!" Hotsuma said. Shusei chuckled.

"Well, I'll just have to watch your great performance from start to finish, don't I," Shusei said with a smile. Hotsuma looked away in embarrassment and mumbled.

"Shut up."

* * *

**There you go guys! How'd you like it? I wanted Hotsuma and Shusei to have a harder time with this opponent than with Ashley, so I gave Mizuki the ability to use water too. Now Hotsuma can't deal serious damage with his fire and Voice. In case you're wondering why Mizuki doesn't use light and water at the same time, let's just say it takes a lot of concentration to use one type, and a combined attack of water and light sounds a bit weird. The light is more of a projectile while the water is more of a manipulative thing. Anyway, hoped you liked this battle! Next is going to be the Kuroto and Senshiro battle! And Luka's battle is after that and will continue on with the play ;D Anyway, stay tuned for more School Festival Mayhem! Thank you all for the reviews! Ciao for now ;)**


End file.
